


Tutti Frutti.

by Sundar



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Break Up, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundar/pseuds/Sundar
Summary: It had been 3 years.3 long years.Dean found himself looking at an old friend, old brother...Old boyfriend.Who now, Dean would refer to as...New Tag Team partner.(Previously named The Hurting. The Healing. The Loving.)





	1. How it all began.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves! This is my first fan fiction. Enjoy!

It had been 3 years.  
3 long years.  
Dean found himself looking at an old friend, old brother...  
Old boyfriend.  
Who now, Dean would refer to as...  
New Tag Team partner.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_June 23, 2017 ___  
Dean was called to Hunter’s office, the COO for WWE. He wondered why he was being called in there, he hadn't done anything wrong.  
“You wanted to see me boss?” Dean asks as he walks into the office.  
“Yes, please sit down.” Hunter calmly said.  
Dean took a seat in a big red chair, which was next to another big red, empty, chair.  
“Now, you’re not in trouble Dean, but we had an idea for a storyline that would blow the audience away!” Hunter said, smiling.  
“Well.. what is it? You usually don't give us much detail about the storylines, so this must be big, I assume?” Dean replied.  
Hunter sighs. “Yes, it’s big, and why I really wanted to tell you in detail was because it involves someone who might get under your skin.”  
Dean perked up. He thought of who it could possibly be, avoiding it being…  
Him.  
However, when Hunter called the mystery man in, and it was none other than “Him”.  
Seth “freaking” Rollins.  
Dean stood up, realizing it was the man who stabbed him in the back, and who broke his heart by breaking up with him.  
“You”, Dean said coldly.  
“Yeah, me.” Seth responded, trying not to look at Dean.  
“I know that you guys have your differences, but this will really help attract more fans, and get the company to earn more money!” Hunter says, trying to brighten up the situation.  
“I understand Hunter,” Dean says, trying not to tear up.  
“Good, then let me tell you what is going to happen.” 

___It turned out that Hunter was going to make it look like Seth wanted Dean back as a brother, but Dean would refuse. Seth will continuously try, but Dean, being stubborn, just wouldn't forgive him. Hunter decided to use the bar (Sheamus and Cesaro), as a way to make the team real._  
After Hunter told them that, he said that they could leave the office, and try to get along.  
Seth said goodbye to Hunter, and before he left, he just nods at Dean and made his way out.  
Dean sighed, suddenly getting hit with flashbacks. 

__*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ _

___May 19, 2013_  
Extreme Rules 2013  
“You did it baby boy!” Seth exclaimed as the Shield walked to their locker rooms backstage.  
“Good job Dean,” Roman added, also happy that Dean won his first main roster title.   
“Thanks guys, it means a lot,” Dean said, smiling.   
“Well, I’m going to go stretch for my match later tonight,” said Roman.  
“Okay, bye!” said Dean and Seth. Seth then took both of Dean’s hands.  
“I’m so proud of you, you proved that you’re not some stuck-up lunatic” Seth chuckled.  
“Thank you Seth” Dean responded, playfully rolling his eyes.  
“I really am proud Dean” Seth softly said. Dean looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and smiled. He planted a soft kiss on Seth’s lips. As Dean released the kiss, he saw Seth’s dorky grin. He chuckled and gave him a hug.   
“I love you, Seth”  
“I love you too Deano.” 


	2. Ms Bliss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding about the storyline with Seth, Dean seeks help from Alexa Bliss.

_Back to June 23 ___

__Dean bit his lip, trying not to cry at the memory. He knew what to do to make him feel better. Dean was close friends with most of the women’s division. He just thought they were more relatable, especially because most of the woman had boy problems..like Dean. His best friend was Alexa Bliss, so he decided to talk to her. Dean rushed to her locker room and knocked on the door. A cheerful Alexa answered. “Hey Dean! What do you need?” she asked. “Help. I. Need. Help.” Dean stated flatly. Alexa simply nodded. She let Dean in and closed the door. They both sat on a little couch in her locker room. “Tell Ms. Bliss it all.” Alexa said jokingly. “Well, it all started with Hunter calling me to his office.”_ _

___After minutes of listening to Dean’s story, Alexa came up with some advice. “Well, why don’t you want to get along with Seth?” she asked. “He stabbed me in the back,” Dean claimed. “3 years ago Dean, 3 years ago,” Alexa simply said. “I believe Seth is over it, so why aren’t you?” Dean just sat there silently, trying to think of something to say.“I don't... I don't know!” He stuttered._  
Alexa gave a small smile. “I think you should just make up with him! You guys were once brothers, don't you miss that at all Dean?” Dean looked at Alexa with his sad eyes.  
“Yeah... I really miss it.” However, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Alexa opened it, and a backstage writer stood there. “Hello Alexa. Is Dean in there?” the writer asked. “Yes, right here. Dean, a writer is here to see you!” Dean walked over to the door. Soon, a script was shoved into his hands. “Hunter already told you about the storyline, so here is the script for you and Seth. Practice the lines please!” the writer said, before walking away. Dean glanced at the script, afraid to read it. “Want me to read it to you Dean?” Alexa questioned.  
“Yes please,” Dean mumbled. Alexa took the script from his hands and read it out loud. 

___“Miz and Dean brawl in the ring then met with the miztourage helping the Miz beat Dean up. Dean is met with some strange help from an old friend, Seth Rollins._  
After help from Seth, a backstage segment takes place.  
Dean: What was that!?  
Seth: What do you mean man, I'm not going to let Miz run his mouth like that about me.  
Dean: Oh right, nowadays you have this great reputation of protecting.  
Seth: I'm working on it.  
Dean: Look I know you, I don't trust you.. you screwed that up, and THIS isn't gonna happen, ain't gonna be no “Shield reunion”.  
You stay out of my business, you fight your battles, I’ll fight mine.  
Seth: Fine man...  
-Dean walks off-  
Seth: Geez.”  
After the last word, Dean just widens his eyes. “So that's how they’re going to start this whole thing?” “Apparently” Alexa said. Dean then opens the door. “Well Bliss, I should go now, I got work to do.” “Alrighty Dean. Just try to be friends with Seth.” Alexa added. Alexa shut her door and Dean sighed. “Try to get along with him, it’s okay.” Dean whispered under his breath. 

__It couldn’t be that bad.._ _

__Right?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Belle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having to do the segment with Seth, Dean runs into trouble named "Belle".

_July 10, 2017 _  
 _Monday Night RAW ___  
It happened.  
What Dean kept anxious ever since he found out about his storyline with Seth.  
The first encounter after what felt like decades.__

____Everything on the script went planned, and Dean found out that he would HAVE A MATCH, where he would team up with Seth, to take on the Miz and his glam squad, next week. As soon as RAW ended, Dean rushed as fast as he could to Alexa._ _ _ _

____“ALEXA, ALEXA, ALEXA!!” Dean hollered, while running like a fox. Alexa peeked her head out of the writer’s room. “Easy there crazy, I’m right here.” “I need to talk to you.” Dean said, completely out of breath from running around so much. She chuckled. “Of course.” She said goodbye to the writers and walked with Dean._ _ _ _

____“Before you start, I saw what happened. You had great acting!” Alexa chirped. “It wasn’t easy, I was on the edge of a tear!” Dean huffed. Alexa gave a small grin. “It was worth it though. The crowd went bananas after they saw Seth help you.” Dean smiled. “True.”_ _ _ _

____“DEAN AMBROSE!? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?”_ _ _ _

____Alexa and Dean perk up. “Who the heck was that?” Alexa asked, her voice low. “It definitely wasn’t Seth, the voice was feminine.” Dean added. “Oh boy, I think another fangirl snuck backstage.” Alexa snickered. Then, a woman with long black hair and a large forehead (as Dean thought), came running in. “HOW DARE YOU TALK TO SETH LIKE THAT, YOU DUMB LUNATIC!” the woman shrieked._ _ _ _

____Dean raised his eyebrows. “It was a script?” He said confused. “Definitely a fangirl.” Alexa laughed. “I’M NOT A FANGIRL!” the woman yelled. Alexa covered her ears. Yikes! Her voice could break hundreds of windows. “Babe? Babe!” Seth said, out of nowhere. Dean immediately went silent. “What? I’m yelling at this dirtbag for being so rude to you.” She scoffed._ _ _ _

____“Bitch,” Dean thought in his head. Seth closed his eyes. “Dean didn’t actually mean that, it’s a storyline.” “Oh I see!” She said. She turned to Dean. “Because nobody says anything about MY baby.” Alexa began to feel fury. How dare she say that!? Seth said nothing. “In that case, let’s go Seth, we can get a hotel room together, and see where the night takes us,” She said with a seductive look. Seth softly smiled. Oh how Dean missed his smile. “Okay sugar.” he quietly whispered, and walked off. He took a look at Dean, but quickly continued._ _ _ _

____The woman turned to Dean. “My name is Belle, and I know you and Seth have been together in the past. But he hates you, just like everyone else. Nobody will love you.” She laughed, and left. Dean sniffed, trying very hard not to cry. “LET ME ATTACK HER! SHE DOESN’T MESS WITH THE LUNATIC FRINGE LIKE THAT!” Alexa raged. Her fury was really taking over._ _ _ _

____“Don’t. That bitch isn’t worth it,” He glumly said. Alexa smiled. She was happy that Dean called her that. “Can we just go get some KFC?” Dean whined. “I don’t see why not.” Alexa smiled. They both then walked to the car._ _ _ _


	4. Sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth apologizes to Dean for Belle's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I could not post yesterday, was out on vacation. Enjoy!

After Alexa and Dean bought their delicious Kentucky Fried Chicken, they parked at a hotel and got their bags out of the car. They walked in and got a room with 2 beds. After they were settled, they got their KFC and sat on the bed. 

“I can't believe Belle said that,” Alexa angrily said, while stuffing a drumstick in her mouth. “Me too,” Dean agreed. “Who even is she?” He asked. Alexa got her phone. “Maybe social media can help us!” She smiled. Alexa went on Twitter and was able to find some information. “Her name is Belle Anderson. She is from Dallas, Texas, and she used to be a waitress,” Alexa stated. “I also have more pictures of her,” Alexa showed Dean pictures of Belle on her phone, while Dean sadly glanced at them. 

“Aw, she's actually pretty! No wonder Seth likes her so much,” Dean whined, grabbing his soda. “Oh cheer up, Dean! She might have the looks, but she doesn't have the heart. Remember how mean she was?” Alexa pointed out. “You’re right Alexa,” Dean said. “I won't let this dumb Belle get in the way of my life!” Then, there was a knock at the door. “I'll get it!” Alexa jumped. She walked over to the door, then with the grin on her face fading away.

It was Seth. “Hey..urm..Alexa..is Dean there?” He awkwardly asked. Alexa frowned. “Why do you need to know?” She questioned. Seth sighed. “I know Belle was mean, and I wanted to apologize.” Alexa saw a sad look in Seth’s eyes, then sighed. “Fine,” she said. She lightly closed the door and walked to Dean. “Who was it?” He asked. “Seth,” Alexa said with a blank expression. Dean widened his eyes. “Why is he here now?” He felt himself getting warm. “He wants to apologize,” Alexa responded. Dean stood up from the bed and took a heavy breath. “Okay, I'll go out there,” he confidently said. “Good luck,” Alexa told him, before resuming to eat her KFC.

Dean opened the door and looked straight at Seth. He was a little used to looking at him, for as he just had to do a segment with him earlier that night. “Can I help you?” Dean asked. “Dean, I'm so sorry. I know what Belle said was rude, and she didn’t mean it,” Seth apologized. Dean sighed, then looked at Seth’s eyes. He saw the same sad look that Alexa saw. “You know what Rollins? It's okay,” Dean said, with a soft smile. Seth grinned. “Now before I go, I just wanted to let you know that we need to fix our relationship..” Seth stated. Dean nodded. “Yeah, I know..” Dean agreed. “Maybe coffee later this week?” Seth asked. “Yeah sure!” Dean said, he loved coffee. “Alright, I'll see you later.” Seth said, then left. Dean closed the door, only to be scared by Alexa from behind. “What did he say?!” She exclaimed. “Calm down Bliss, I'll tell you,” Dean told her, as they both sat on the bed. 

“He just apologized and then asked me if I wanted to go out for coffee later this week,” Dean shrugged. “And what did you say?" Alexa asked excitedly. “I said sure.” Alexa squealed. “Yay! You're making progress! I told you being nice played off!” “Heh, yeah it did,” Dean smiled. Alexa glanced at the clock. “Whoa! It's getting late! We should sleep now,” Alexa claimed. “Yeah,” Dean agreed. The two then cleaned up their mess from the KFC, brushed their teeth, then went to bed. 

“Goodnight crazy,” Alexa mumbled. “Goodnight goddess,” Dean replied. As they both fell asleep, however, Dean had a wild dream.


	5. Nice to meet you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa helps Dean get ready for his meeting with Seth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <333

_December 28, 2010  
Florida Championship Wrestling ___

___Dean confusingly read the script in his hands, and wondered how the HELL, he would remember all of it. “I don't know how to do a promo!” He worried, while frantically reading. He wasn't looking where he was going, for as seconds later, he bumped into someone and dropped all the papers. “O-Oh! I'm so sorry, I should have watched where I was going!” Dean apologized. He quickly bent down and rushed to pick up the papers. “Hey, don't worry about it, it's okay,” the man calmly said._ _ _

___Dean looked up to see a man with two-toned hair and broad shoulders. He was cute, Dean thought. The man bent down and helped Dean pick up his papers. “I've never seen you around here, are you new?” The man asked. Dean smiled. “Yeah, I actually am,” “Well nice to meet you, what's your name?” The man asked. “Um.. my real name or ring name?” Dean nervously asked. He felt so awkward!_ _ _

___The man chuckled. “Probably your ring name, that's what most of the boys and girls here call each other by,” he said. “Oh okay! In that case, my name is Dean. Dean Ambrose,” Dean told the man. “Oh cool!” The man responded. “My name is Seth. Seth Rollins.” ____ _

____\---------_ _ _ _

____Dean gasped and opened his eyes. It was how Dean and Seth first met. Dean realized that it was 9 in the morning. “Crap!” Dean exclaimed. “Alexa, get up! We’re late!” Alexa groaned. “5 more minutes…”_ _ _ _

____“Ugh,” Dean mumbled, and rushed out of bed to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, then hopped into the shower. He put on a grey shirt with black pants._ _ _ _

____As soon he was done, he saw Alexa walking side to side, groaning. “It's so early!” She complained. Dean chuckled. “Well ma’am, you still got to hurry up,” “Fine,” Alexa said, rushing to get ready. After they finished, they quickly drove to a place where they would meet and greet fans. As Dean and Alexa waited for the fans to arrive, Dean decided to tell Alexa about his “dream”._ _ _ _

____“Alexa?” Dean asked. “Yeah, what's up?” She replied. “I had a weird “dream” last night,” he said, putting dream in quotations. “Oh what happened?” she asked. “Well, it was when me and Seth first met,” Dean said, kind of worried. A small smile appeared on Alexa’s face. “Are you dreaming about him now?” she asked jokingly. Dean scoffed._ _ _ _

____“Psh..no..I just want to know what that means..” He said. Alexa saw a worried look in Dean’s eyes and rubbed his arm. “Don’t worry too much Dean, maybe it was just a memory you were thinking about.” “Yeah, probably..” Dean said. “OMG!! DEAN AMBROSE!! ALEXA BLISS! I LOVE YOU!” a fan screamed. Dean chuckled. “Well, they’re here.”_ _ _ _

____After the meet and greet, Dean and Alexa drove back to the hotel. They had a free day today, so they decided to just chill. As soon as they got into their room, Alexa jumped face-first into her bed. “OH HOW I MISSED YOU,” she mumbled into the fabric. Dean snickered. Then, his phone buzzed. He glanced and saw a text message from Seth. “Alexa! Seth just texted me!”_ _ _ _

____Dean had never seen Alexa rush to him so quickly. “HE DID!? WHAT DID HE SAY? OMG HE PROBABLY SAID HE LOVES YOU! I’LL START PLANNING THE WEDDING!” She yelled in one breath. Dean smacked his hand on his face. He simply opened the message and it read:_ _ _ _

____Seth: _Hey, since we have today off, I was wondering if you wanted to go for coffee today. :) _____ _ _

______Alexa gasped. “HE SENT A SMILEY! A GOD DAMN SMILEY!” She shrieked. Dean sighed. “Oh Alexa…” he simply said, then smiled. “Well, you have nothing to do today, so go get that coffee!” Alexa said. Dean nodded. “Yeah!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean: _Oh yeah sure! We can meet at Moonbucks around 2. _____ _ _ _ _

________Alexa giggled. “Okay! We have 3 hours until 2:00, so we need to get a moving on it!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________For the next hour and a half, Alexa suggested things Dean and Seth could talk about, with Dean taking notes on an app on his phone. After that, Alexa picks out an outfit for Dean._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Haha yes! Seth will be shook when he sees you in this!” Alexa laughs. Dean just looked at her. “Do me a favor and never say that again,” he smiled. “Shook, shook, shook,” Alexa teased. “I would chase you, but I need to save my energy for Seth,” Dean proudly claimed. “That's the spirit! Now let's get you changed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After he was changed, Dean took a look in a nearby mirror. He wore a navy blue denim jacket with a white tee. He paired them with some black chinos and boots. Alexa had also styled his hair neatly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don't even look like Dean Ambrose!” Dean gasped. Alexa chuckled. “Yeah, like Dean Ambrose 2.0,” Dean turned to Alexa. “Thanks so much, hopefully I don't mess up anything we reviewed,” he said. “No problem, and don't worry if you mess up, just be yourself!” She chirped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Okay,” Dean stated. He waved goodbye to Alexa and walked to his car. As he drove to Moonbucks, Alexa’s words rung in his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Just be yourself!” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Moonbucks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Seth meet for coffee at Moonbucks and discuss their lives.

Eventually, Dean reached Moonbucks. He walked out and took a deep breath. “Be yourself,” he softly whispered to himself. With confidence, he walked in.

He found Seth in a chair waiting for him. "Crap," he thought. He kept Seth waiting! “Hey,” Seth smiled, walking over to Dean. Dean nervously smiled. His hands began to sweat. “Hi,” Dean replied. “So where do you want to sit?” Seth asked. “Oh I'm fine with anywhere.” “How about outside?” Seth suggested. 

Dean remembered talking to Alexa about it. “ _Try to sit outside, its more romantic. At least I think it is, _” she told him. Dean nodded. So him and Seth walked outside and took a seat.__

__Soon, a waitress came up to them and gave them a menu. “I’ll have a peppermint mocha,” Seth told her. Dean glanced over the coffees. " _I need to get something healthy, otherwise I'll look like a fatass, _" he thought. “I'll take the unsweetened version of the Teavana Shaken Ice Passion Tango Tea,” he told the waitress. She smiled, then left. “Wow, I never knew you like unsweetened tea,” Seth said, surprised. “ _Damn it, I'm not being myself, _” Dean negatively thought. “Oh well, I've just learned to like it I guess.” And that was a complete lie. He hated unsweet tea._____ _

______“So, how's your life been going?” Seth asked. “Eh, not much has really happened,” Dean said. That was true. Dean thought his life was boring. Until he met Alexa. She brought back the fun in his boring life. “Have you met anyone special?” Seth questioned. Dean sighed. “N-Not really.” Seth softly smiled. “Don't worry about it too much, you’re a cool guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you,” Seth claimed. “Girl? Seth, you know I'm.. gay.. right?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Seth eyes widened. “Oh god Dean. I'm sorry, I totally forgot,” he apologized. “It's okay man,” Dean quickly said, not wanting it to get more awkward than it already is. Dean decided to change the subject. “Enough about me, how about you?” He asked. “Well, I met the girl of my dreams.” He smiled. Dean bit his lip. “Oh yeah..”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don't think Belle knew that it was a storyline, she is overprotective of me, so that's why she went off on you,” Seth said, a little guilty. “Right,” Dean nodded. “ _No, she knew, she just hates me, _” Dean thought. Finally, their drinks arrived.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Seth quickly slurped his up. Dean hesitantly grabbed his and took a sip. It was awful. But he didn't spit it up, otherwise he would look gross!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So besides Belle, what else has been going on?” Dean asked. For the next hour, Dean and Seth just catched up on events. After that, Seth and Dean said goodbye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It was nice to talk to you again,” Seth smiled. “Yeah, me too.” Seth then got a phone call, from none other then Belle. “Oh I have to take this, be right back,” Seth rushed, and walked to the back. Dean decided to easedrop, for as Alexa told him to, for some weird reason._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Seth: Hello?_  
Belle: Baby where are you? Are you with that dumb lunatic?  
Seth: He is not dumb Belle, and yeah, why?  
Belle: OMG Seth, he was so rude to me that day when you left! He called me ugly and said I needed to lose weight!  
Seth: Belle, I know when you’re lying. He didn’t say that.  
Belle: Yeah he did!!  
Seth: Just hold on Belle, I’ll be there quick.  
Belle: Ok babe! 

________Dean was furious. How dare she say that! That was a huge lie! Seth walked over to Dean with his hands in his pocket. “Sorry about that Dean, but I need to get home.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean sighed. “It’s okay.” Seth smiled. “See you later,” then he left. Dean grabbed his keys and sprinted to his car. He didn’t even want to think of how mad Alexa would get once he told her what Belle did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! Can't wait to see Alexa's reaction!


	7. Fury.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alexa gets herself and Dean kicked out of their hotel room, they go to Nia Jax for help.

“SHE DID WHAT!?” Alexa screamed. “Alexa calm down! We will get kicked out of this hotel if you are too loud,” Dean calmly explained. “WELL I DON’T CARE, SHE IS SUCH A BI-” There was a knock at the door. Dean opened it and the hotel manager was there. 

“No screaming allowed!” the manager firmly said. “Oh we’re sorry, I’ll just tell her to-” “No, out of the hotel, both of you, NOW,” the manager growled, then left. “Well, good job Alexa. We’re kicked out,” Dean sighed. Alexa frowned.

“Oh god, I’m sorry,” she said. “No it’s okay, we have to leave for our flight tomorrow, so we just need a room for tonight,” Dean thought. “We can sneak into Nia’s room!” Alexa suggested. “Yeah!”  
Dean exclaimed. Nia Jax was a good friend to Dean as well, and she was a really good cuddler, especially when Dean was upset. 

Alexa and Dean packed their bags and sneaked their way to Nia’s room. Alexa quietly knocked, with Nia appearing at the door in 2 seconds. “Alexa! Dean! How can I help you?” She kindly asked. “We got kicked out of our room and we need a place to stay,” Dean quickly huffed. “Oh okay,” Nia said, quickly grabbing Alexa and Dean into her room. 

“How did you guys get kicked out anyways?” Nia asked. “Well, little 5 feet of fury here decided to scream her heart out, and.. here we are,” Dean shrugged. “Why the hell were you screaming Alexa?” 

“Belle was being a.. well, that manager isn’t here so I can say it. She was being a BITCH.” Alexa said. Nia looked disgusted. “Ugh Belle. Isn’t she Seth’s girlfriend? I thought he was gay.” “He is bisexual,” Dean corrected. “You probably have lots of questions so I’ll just explain it to you Nia.”

Dean and Alexa told Nia everything that happened, from when Dean found out about his storyline, to Belle’s rude words, and ending at the Moonbucks meeting. “Damn,” was all Nia said after they finished. “So, where is Seth?” 

“He said he had to go home, since Belle called him while we were saying goodbye,” Dean shrugged. “I can’t believe Belle would try to turn Seth against you!” Nia claimed. “Me neither, I’m just glad Seth knew she was lying, otherwise I could say goodbye to having him as a friend again,” Dean said.

“Yeah, I really just want to strangle that big headed baboon,” Alexa growled. Nia and Dean exploded with laughter at Alexa’s word choice. “Well, what now?” Nia asked. “Well, smackdown starts soon, so we should turn the TV on!” Alexa chirped. The 3 watched Smackdown Live until it was time to sleep. There was 1 bed, so all 3 of them decided to share, because why not! After changing and brushing their teeth, they all hopped into bed.

“Goodnight,” they all said to each other, then drifting off into a deep sleep. Strangely, Dean had another wild dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Prison.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, Nia, and Dean go to a nearby McDonalds, and Dean decides to talk about his strange dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read, I just want to let you guys know that from now, I will be posting less frequently due to some real life events (nothing personal :)) Please enjoy the chapter!

_January 23, 2013 _  
 _Dean and Seth’s house _____

_____Dean sadly sighed and stuffed himself into a pillow, on the couch. He had just found out his father had been arrested. Dean knew he wasn’t a very good guy, no matter how hard he tried to be good, evil would take over, and Dean would lose his dad._ _ _ _ _

_____Dean was upset when he found out his dad was imprisoned. His father had stolen a gun from a shop to do..who knows what? Dean didn’t even want to think about it._ _ _ _ _

_____There was a knock at the front door. “It’s open,” Dean called out. Seth entered the house. “Hey baby boy, I got your favorite burger fro- Dean? What’s wrong?” Seth sincerely asked. Dean silently looked up at him, with a “please sit with me” look in his eyes. Seth took off his shoes and sat in the couch with Dean. Dean snuggled close to Seth, taking large breaths._ _ _ _ _

_____“Can you tell me what’s wrong dear?” He asked.  
Dean sighed. “My father.. h-he is in prison...” Dean stuttered. Seth hugged Dean. “Oh baby, I’m sorry,” Seth whispered. “Just don’t let go of me Seth, I’m too upset,” Dean said. “I never will Dean, never.”_ _ _ _ _

________Dean closed his eyes and fell asleep. Seth realized this and picked Dean up and placed him on their bed. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead. “I love you,” he whispered, before leaving the room. _  
———  
*BEEP*   
*BEEP*   
*BEEP* __ _

______The alarm went off loudly. Alexa and Nia were still in deep sleep, while Dean groaned. “ _Another dream of Seth.. what is wrong with me? _” He thought. He got out of the bed and pulled the sheets off Alexa and Nia.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Get up ladies, we got a flight to catch.” Alexa and Nia groaned, but quickly got up. Dean decided to get ready while they finished getting out of bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He decided to shower once they got off the plane, so he just brushed his teeth and changed his clothes. He put on a grey sweatshirt and jeans with some random shoes he had in his bag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alexa and Nia quickly got ready too. “I need breakfast, I’m starving!” Alexa groaned. “We can’t get it from here though, if that manager finds you or Dean, you’ll get in huge trouble,” Nia pointed out. “True,” Alexa said. “Let’s just get out of here quickly and stop at a McDonalds or something.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah sure, I’m down,” Dean said. They grabbed their bags and rushed out of the hotel as fast as they could. Luckily, the manager didn’t see them. “Oh, we have 2 cars, and 3 people..” Alexa claimed. “Oh I came here with Dana, I’ll drive with her and meet you guys at McDonalds,” Nia said.  
“Okay! Let’s go Dean,” Alexa exclaimed. Alexa took the driver seat and Dean sat next to her. They drove to a nearby McDonalds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ll have an egg McMuffin,” Alexa told the cashier. “I’ll just have some hash browns,” Dean said to the cashier. He thought ever since meeting Seth at Moonbucks, he should eat healthier. They got their food and found Nia. “Hey, where’s Dana?” Alexa asked. “Oh she had to leave early, so I’m going to have to go in your car, my bags are here,” Nia said. “Fine with me! The more the merrier,” Dean smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They sat down and talked with each other for a bit, when Dean decided to tell Alexa and Nia about his “dream”. “Uh..guys?” Dean asked. “What’s wrong Dean?” Nia asked. “I had another weird dream of Seth again..” Alexa almost choked on her coffee. “Again? Aww you dream of him?” Alexa teased. “Oh my god Bliss,” Nia told her. “I want to know what that means!” Dean mumbled, nibbling on a hash brown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I really don’t know,” Alexa and Nia both said. “Maybe just wait another night, and if you have another dream of Seth, visit a doctor or something,” Alexa said to him. “Maybe it’s anxiety of being with Seth again?” Dean asked. “Could be,” Nia said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After they ate, the helped Nia get her bags and drove to the airport._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	9. Shade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle throws shade at Dean on Twitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not uploading recently (like said in the last chapter). Enjoy!

After the long airport flight, Nia, Dean and Alexa got an Uber to get to their hotel. Dean got a room with 1 bed (since they could all share). 

“Glad that’s over,” Nia said, plopping herself on the bed. “Yeah,” Alexa responded. “I ordered some Thai food, it should come soon.”

“Awesome,” Dean smiled. Just then, his phone got a bunch of tweets. Dean frowned. “My phone is blowing up with tweets. That’s weird, I barely get any,” He said to Alexa and Nia. 

They all peered over the screen, and each one was similar to the other.

“OML, @TheBelleAndy shaded @TheDeanAmbrose , I’m dead.”

“Wooo! Go @TheBelleAndy ! @TheDeanAmbrose sucks.”

“How could @TheBelleAndy shade @TheDeanAmbrose ? He’s awesome!!”

“SHADE?!” Alexa and Nia gasped. Nia grabbed Dean’s phone and went onto Twitter. She searched up @TheBelleAndy. It was none other then Belle Anderson. Nia saw the tweet she posted and growled.

“I just walked downtown and saw a bunch of homeless people. I decided to give money. I saw that one looked like @TheDeanAmbrose , so I didn’t give any money to that hobo.” Nia read.

“That’s some crappy shading,” Alexa stated. “It is. Wonder why the fans are going crazy,” Dean wondered. “Probably because they all know that Belle is dating Seth, and that you also used to date Seth,” Nia pointed out.

There was a knock at the door. Their Thai food had arrived. They decided to talk about the shading later, and hungrily ate their Thai food. After that, the 3 chilled in their hotel room. Meanwhile, Seth’s dealing with quite some things..


	10. Boys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle forces Seth on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3

“Sethhh...SETH!! Seth..” Belle hollered, looking everywhere around their house for him. Seth exited his office. “Yes Belle?” He asked. Belle spun around.

“I told you to call me sweetie!” She growled. Seth sighed. “Yes.. sweetie?” She grinned. “I realized that we haven’t went out for some time,” she said.   
“How about tonight?” Seth asked. She smirked.

“Ok, and we can go to my favorite place!” She exclaimed. Seth smiled. He didn’t like that place however. The food there was gross, and there were lots of men that talked horribly to men, and he knew that they were GAY men.

Seth and Belle drove to Richard’s, her favorite place. They entered the place and Seth immediately got checked out.

“Damn!”  
“That’s a fine ass.”  
“Wooo! Hey boy!”

Seth felt himself getting hot. He tried to ignore them. Belle didn’t even care that her boyfriend was getting catcalled by other men. They found a table and sat down. The waiter took their orders and left. “Do you love me Seth?” Belle randomly blurted out. 

“Uh yes of course..” Seth said. Belle frowned. “You don’t sound like it. I knew that dumb lunatic was rubbing off on you.” Seth eyes widened and he angrily looked at Belle. “Belle, that’s not true at all,” He responded. 

Belle smirked, as if this was her plan. “Oh sure it’s not. Why would you ask him out for coffee behind MY back?” She spit out. “Just as a friend! It’s not like I like him!” He claimed. It was hard to keep calm. Belle smiled. “Okay fine Seth, you can prove it to me by kissing me.”

Seth confusingly looked at her. “If you don’t kiss me right now, I’m going to assume you LOVE that lunatic,” She huffed. Seth sighed and kissed Belle. After he released, Belle simply laughed. “Oh boy!” She giggled. 

Eventually, their food arrived, and Belle started yapping about some random stuff. But Seth wasn’t listening, because one thought just roamed his head.

“Do I love Dean?”


	11. Xoxo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth gets a dream about Dean.

Eventually, their date ended and Seth drove himself and Belle home. That thought still roamed in his head.

“Do I love Dean?”  
“Do I love Dean?”  
“Do I love Dean?”

Seth shook his head, trying to think of something else. They arrived home with Belle lazily throwing her clothes off and hopping into bed. “Not even a good night,” Seth thought. Seth decided to sleep as well, maybe hoping that would get his mind off Dean. But, he had a strange dream. 

_October 7, 2011 _  
_Johnny’s Bar and Grill _____

____Seth nervously scratched his beard. It was his and Dean’s first date. As he waited for Dean to arrive, Seth remember exactly how he asked Dean out._ _ _ _

____“Hey, you know, I really wanted to tell you this but..I really like you. I don’t know if you like boys or not but I really hope you do, and I just thought you were adorable the first day I met you..” Seth remembered whispering to Dean on the phone a week ago. Seth smiled remembering Dean’s response._ _ _ _

____“Oh my gosh! I like you too! And I like boys, I’m actually gay.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh wow, I’m bi, but I wouldn’t choose any woman or man over you,” Seth told Dean. Dean giggled childly._ _ _ _

____“Oh how charming.”_ _ _ _

____“I guess since we got this off our chests, do you want to go on a..d- da- dat-e..?” Seth nervously stuttered. Dean exploded with laughter._ _ _ _

____“Aww! Of course I’ll go on a date with you! When should we meet?”_ _ _ _

____\----------_ _ _ _

____Seth grinned. He was so happy Dean agreed to go on a date with him. Then Seth looked up and saw Dean. He was gorgeous. Dean smiled softly and greeted Seth with a gentle hug. “Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting, lots of traffic,” Dean laughed. Seth’s smile grew._ _ _ _

____“You’re alright. You look beautiful.” “Thanks, you too!” Dean chuckled._ _ _ _

____‘Where should we sit?” Dean asked._ _ _ _

____“Probably outside,” Seth said. “It’s more romantic.”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Told you so!"  
> -Alexa


	12. Affection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the emotional promo between Seth and Dean on RAW. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaaack.

_July 17, 2017 _  
 _Monday Night RAW _____

____“Hit me dammit!”_ _ _ _

____Seth’s words still in Dean’s head._ _ _ _

____They had to do a promo against each other, and it hit pretty hard. It felt personal, and Dean almost forgot they were on live television. Seth asked Dean to hit him with a chair. That’s how bad he wanted Dean back. On television and in reality. After the promo, the Miz and his slaves came out and attacked the two._ _ _ _

____Dean and Seth also had a backstage segment. They would have a match against the Miz and his crew. Finally, when the cameras went off them, Dean rushed out of the locker room. For some reason, he wanted to avoid talking to Seth at all._ _ _ _

____“Dean? Hey Dean!” Seth called out as Dean scurried away. “Uh, yeah?” he awkwardly said. “I realized we hadn’t talked since the coffee meeting,” Seth smiled. “Oh yeah…” Dean replied. He wondered why Seth was telling him this. “I was wondering if-“ Seth started to say but then, Alexa jumped on Dean from behind. “HELLO!” She yelped in his ear._ _ _ _

____“Oh hi Bliss,” Dean laughed. Dean peered at Seth and saw that he looked upset. “You okay Seth?” Dean asked. “Yeah, I’m okay.” Alexa moved in front of Dean and waved at Seth. “Hey Seth, I know we don’t really talk, but I just wanted to say, good job out there, that promo hit me hard,” she smiled. Alexa was always a sweetheart._ _ _ _

____“Thanks,” Seth said. “Well what now?” Dean asked. “I’m gonna go chill in the locker room, see you guys later,” Seth said, waving goodbye to Dean and Alexa._ _ _ _

____“What was he saying to you before I came?” Alexa smiled while walking with Dean. “He was gonna tell me something, but then you kind of came in.”  
“Shit!” Alexa cussed. “I messed it up!” “It’s fine Alexa, really, I don’t really care that much,” Dean mumbled. “I thought you wanted Seth back, as friends and lovers?” _ _ _ _

____“Friends? Yes. Lovers? Maybe,” Dean shrugged. “Well whatever, close enough,” Alexa said. “Well I have to team up with him next week, so that will be interesting,” Dean added._ _ _ _

____“Yep!” Alexa agreed. They grabbed their stuff and headed to Nia’s room, telling her to join along. Nia got her stuff and they all talked on the way to the car. Dean drove both Alexa and Nia. He put some calming music, Affection by jinsang, while they all sat in silence._ _ _ _

____The music reminded Dean of something._ _ _ _


	13. Dinner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, Dean, and Nia go to Olive Garden for some dinner, but run into some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 1000 HITS!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! <33

_August 20, 2013 ___

__Dean remembered listening to the song with Seth. They were driving down a beautiful New York City road, the bright lights on in the large buildings, with a pink,blue,and purple ombré sky. The car’s windows open, with Dean and Seth able to smell and feel the minty soft wind._ _

__It was perfect._ _

__~~~~~_ _

__Dean smiled thinking of the memory, wishing he  
was with Seth back in New York. Alexa, Nia, and Dean decided to drive to an Olive Garden for some dinner. They parked there and walked in. They found a table for 3._ _

__“I’ll have some chicken pasta,” said Alexa to the waiter. “I’ll get some breadsticks,” said Nia to the waiter. Dean looked at the menu, remembering to pick something healthy. “I’ll have a salad,” he finally decided. The waiter wrote everything down and left._ _

__“So guys, how was RAW?” Nia asked. “Meh, the only good part was Dean and Seth,” Alexa mumbled, then smirking at Dean. “Very funny, but I’ll have to agree,” Dean said. Nia chuckled, all of a sudden stopping with her eyes wide. Alexa noticed._ _

__“Nia! What’s wrong?” Nia simply pointed behind Dean’s shoulder, and both Alexa and Dean regretted turning around._ _

__Seth and Belle._ _

__“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Alexa groaned. Dean frowned. “Out of all places, they came to the same one we were at..” He glumly said. Nia shook her head in disgust, watching Seth and Belle sitting together._ _

__“He honestly looks like he would rather die than eat with her,” Alexa joked. Dean agreed, seeing Seth’s facial expression. The poor dude looked tired and bored. Dean remembered Seth always looking happy when they would eat out._ _

__“I hope they don’t see us,” Dean whispered. However, right when Dean said that, Seth looked over at their table, knowing it was them from Alexa’s pink hair ends. A huge smile spread on his face._ _

__“Be right back,” Seth told Belle, rushing over to them. Dean gasped when he saw Seth come over. “Shit! He’s coming!” Dean whispered loudly. “Just act normal!” Nia claimed, just as Seth reached the table._ _

__“Dean, Nia, Alexa! It’s g-go-good to see you here!” Seth smiled, nervously sweating. Dean took note of this, why was he nervous? “You too man!” Dean chuckled, taking Nia’s advice. Alexa then had an idea. “Hey Seth, why don’t you sit with us?” She asked. Dean looked over at her, his eyes wide. Alexa winked, obviously having a plan. Seth grinned. “Okay, just let me ask Belle.” Seth walked away._ _

__“WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?” Dean madly asked Alexa. “Calm down, I have a killer idea. Just listen to what I say, you too Nia.” Alexa then whispered her quite complex plan. “That’s brilliant!” Nia exclaimed._ _

__Belle agreed to sit with them, not knowing Dean was there. Dean knew this since when she came over, she looked disgusted. Dean just smiled, remembering Alexa’s plan. Belle sat next to Alexa, and Seth sat across from Dean. Eventually their food arrived._ _

__They began munching away. Nia decided it was the perfect time, and nodded at Alexa. All of a sudden…_ _

__SPLAT!_ _

__Alexa spilled her chicken pasta all over Belle. “Aghh! This dress was expensive!” Belle hollered, getting looks from nearby people. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Me and Nia will get you cleaned up!” Alexa perfectly acted out. “Yeah! Seth, you and Dean can stay here,” Nia said, secretly smiling and giving a thumbs up to Dean as she, Belle, and Alexa left. It was just Dean and Seth._ _

__“Wow, that was awkward,” Dean simply said, sipping his wine. “Yeah, being honest, if I wasn’t here, she would a lashed out on all 3 of you guys,” Seth guiltily said. Dean decided this was the perfect time to start flirting. “Yeah, luckily you’re here with us,” Dean smiled. Seth smiled back. “Hell yeah! It’s working!” Dean thought in his head._ _

__Then, a piano player started playing on a piano that was in the middle of the restaurant, which also had a dance floor. People got up from their meals and started slow dancing. “Oh wow, I love this song!” Seth said, humming along. Dean grinned, realizing that this would boost up his chances!_ _

__“Do you.. wanna dance to it?” Dean nervously asked. Seth softly smiled.“Oh course! Let’s go.” Dean and Seth made their way to the dance floor, slow dancing to the music._ _

__Meanwhile in the ladies restroom, Alexa and Nia “attempted” to help Belle. “It’s not coming off,” Nia said. “Great! It was a mistake sitting with you guys, especially with Dean!” Belle growled. Alexa was mad. “Dean had nothing to do with this! If you have a problem with us, you can leave!”_ _

__Belle angrily frowned. “Fine with me!” Then she stormed out of the bathroom, leaving the restaurant, without even looking for Seth. Alexa and Nia high fived._ _

__They left to look for Dean and Seth. Eventually Nia had found them, with her heart melting. “Bliss come here! Look at this!!” She squealed to Alexa._ _

__There, in the middle of the dance floor, Dean and Seth were happily slow dancing to the music, with everyone saying “Awww!” around them._ _

__“Guess your plan worked,” Nia smiled, looking at Alexa. Alexa had the biggest grin on her face, she was so happy for Dean. The two then watched Dean and Seth hit it off on the dance floor._ _


	14. Good Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Seth share a room...
> 
> As friends of course.

Eventually, Dean and Seth stopped dancing. “That was fun!” Dean giggled. “Yeah,” Seth smiled. Nia and Alexa approached them. “You guys did great out there! I didn’t know you could dance Dean!” Nia exclaimed. Dean chuckled. “Well I don’t do it all the time..”

“Hey wait, where’s Belle?” Seth asked. Dean perked up. “Crap,” he thought. Belle was probably going to find out he danced with Seth and flip out. “Well, we were trying to help her, and all of a sudden she started YELLING at us! She exited the bathroom and never came back!” Alexa stated. Seth groaned.

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry about that! She should have nev- wait, she took our car!” Seth gasped. “You can come with us!” Dean called out, without thinking. “Good idea!” Seth grinned. “Let me get my wallet first,” Seth said, before leaving.

“Good job champ!” Nia blurted, playfully punching Dean’s arm. Dean laughed. “Thanks, I think did pretty good!” 

Seth returned, and the four walked together to their car, driving to a nearby hotel. “How many rooms should we get?” Nia asked. “I know! Seth and Dean can share a room, and me and Nia can get one together!” Alexa beamed. 

Dean nervously sweat. Share a room with Seth!? “That’s fine with me, you Dean?” Seth kindly asked. “Yeah sure,” he stuttered. They got their rooms and went up to the next floor. “See you guys later,” Nia told them, secretly winking at Dean, then walking away with Alexa. 

Dean and Seth walked to their room and saw that there was ONE bed. “Damn it Bliss,” Dean thought. “I can sleep on the floor if you feel uncomfortable,” Seth offered. “No, it’s fine! We can just share it, just not like… in that way,” Dean said. Seth nodded.

Dean went to grab some clothes to change into, and saw Seth nervously shifting from side to side. “You ok man?” He asked. “I’m okay, I just don’t have any clothes since Belle took the car,” Seth mumbled. Dean smirked. “You can borrow some of mine,” he replied, giving Seth some clothes. 

“Thanks!” Seth smiled. He went into the bathroom, and when he came out, Dean had to resist to bite his lip. Seth looked adorable in his clothes. Dean giggled. “You look great dude.”

Dean took his clothes and changed into them in the restroom. He gave Seth an extra toothbrush, and they brushed their teeth together. Dean and Seth got into bed, but still stayed a little far from each other.

Dean fell asleep after a few minutes, but woke up in the middle of the night. He looked over at Seth, and he was still wide awake, staring at the ceiling. “Seth.. you okay?” Dean whispered. Seth looked at him. “No, not really,” he sighed. “You can tell me what’s wrong Seth,” Dean comforted, turning on the lamp and sitting up. 

“I’m just scared for my relationship with Belle,” Seth mewled. “Why?” Dean asked, a little upset that Seth was still thinking of her. “We argue a lot and she’s quite bossy,” Seth answered. “Do you still love her?” Dean questioned. Seth was silent. He looked over at Dean with his sad brown eyes. “I don’t know,” he said so quietly, that you could barely hear him. 

Dean sighed. “Well Seth, you should get some sleep first. I would help you, but it’s almost 2 am, and I can’t even think.” Seth nodded. Dean turned over to turn off the light, and settled to go back to sleep. “Hey Dean?” Seth quietly asked. “Yeah?”

“Is it okay if I hug onto you? I know it’s awkward and all, but I’m ju-“ 

“Seth, shut up. Of course you can,” he laughed. Seth snickered, and held onto Dean from behind. Soon, the two men fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3


	15. Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells Alexa about Seth's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Eventually, it was morning time. The bright sun shined from the window as Dean and Seth both began to wake up. 

Seth yawned and turned over to Dean. “You had a good rest?” He asked. Dean softly smiled. “Yeah.”   
Just then, Dean’s phone rung. “Hello?” He called out into the device.

“Where the hell are you two!? We’re starving!” Nia and Alexa both yelled. Dean groaned. “Okay, okay we’ll be there soon.” Dean hung up and nudged Seth.

“Come on Seth, let’s go get breakfast,” Dean said. They got up and cleaned themselves off a bit. They met Alexa and Nia downstairs for food. Alexa smirked seeing Seth in Dean’s clothes. 

“I’m gonna get some waffles, wanna come Seth?” Nia asked. “Sure!” He said. As the two walked off, Dean turned around to Alexa, who had a giant smirk on her face. “He’s wearing your clothes, did you guys get it on?” She joked. 

“Oh my god no!” Dean laughed. “He just didn’t have any clothes to wear, so I let him borrow some.” Alexa smiled. “So you guys shared a bed?” Dean nodded. “Yes, but not in a weird way.” 

Dean suddenly remembered what Seth told him last night.

“Oh yeah, he told me something shocking last night, he told me that he didn’t know if he loved Belle anymore!” Dean exclaims. “YESSSSSS!” Alexa shouted, getting looks from the people around them. Dean chuckled. He felt exactly how Alexa did.


	16. Chances.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth tells Dean some shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter in May ! hope you enjoy it !!! :D

_A few weeks later.._

Dean and Seth’s relationship continued to grow, and eventually, Seth tried to offer the shield fist bump to him. As much as Dean wanted to bump him back, he knew he would get in HUGE trouble. So he left him hanging.

“Dude I’m so sorry!” Dean exclaimed, as he followed Seth in the hallway. “Calm down man, it’s cool. You HAD to do that.” Dean smiled. Seth was rarely mad at him. “Okay, see you later..”

As the week flew by, WWE finally decided to bring in Sheamus and Cesaro to expand the team. The next RAW, Seth was still nice to Dean, off and on camera. However Seth felt a little sting in his heart as Cesaro said one of his lines in a backstage segment.

“Now thanks to you, Dean won’t trust you or anyone ever again.”

Seth had never felt a sharp sting like that. “Keep it together Rollins.. Don’t do it..” he thought. But his anger got to him, and he got himself a match with Sheamus. After the match, which Seth had WON, Sheamus and Cesaro attacked him. He felt so much pain on him.

Soon it was lifted! Dean came to his rescue and fought them off him. However, two buff men vs one lunatic was too much, and it wasn’t too long before Dean was down too. “Idiots..” he thought.

After all that, was the hardest part of Dean’s night. He had a backstage segment with Seth, where Seth had his shirt OFF.

Dean realized that while heading in to the dressing room, he didn’t have one either. During the segment, he hoped the cameras would quickly turn since he couldn’t hold it in. Him and Seth shirtless together was too much..

“Quite the night huh?” jumpscared Seth as Dean scurried to find a shirt. “Oh yeah man, Cesaro and Sheamus beat the hell out of us,” Dean smiled. Dean turned around to see Seth shifting from side to side. “What’s wrong?” He asked. Seth sighed. “It’s just that..me..and Belle… broke up..”

Dean wanted to fangirl right there. His chances were increased! Instead of screaming though, he simply said, “Wow, sorry about that.” Seth smiled. “It’s okay though. At least she won’t bother you anymore.”

Dean looked at him, and he had a HUGE grin. Seth was really happy Belle wouldn’t be around anymore. But hell, Dean was a billion times happier.


	17. The Gas Station.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Seth go to a gas station after RAW, and Dean decides to buy some questionable items.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK AFTER MY VERY LONG BREAK. I’m sorry for not uploading for some time, I simply ran out of motivation and ideas, but I’m back and on track!

_1 week later.._

Seth got another match with Sheamus. Things went well again, but this time, he lost the match. He attacked the two out of anger, but the numbers game caught up to him.

However, Seth expected Dean to come out like last week, but he didn’t. Afterwards, Seth confronted Dean backstage, with Dean just saying, “I told you not to do that!” 

Dean had a match against Cesaro. Dean won his match, but was attacked by the two after, just like Seth. But this time, Seth came out and attacked them away from Dean.

The script told Dean to hold out his fist for a shield bump, and as much as Seth wanted to return the favor, he couldn’t, otherwise he would have his ass handed to him by Vince. 

“So that’s how it feels huh?” Dean asked Seth as they walked to the car. Recently, Seth asked Dean to be his riding buddy, since Belle was gone.

“Yeah, it’s very awkward, I wanted to give you it back, but of course the script said no,” Seth chuckled. 

They drove to a gas station, since Seth’s gas was running low. As they were filling it back up, Dean wondered off into the store. Dean was craving some red wine, and he bought some cheap ones the store had.

As Dean exited the store, he saw Seth confusingly waiting by the car. “What did you get?” Seth asked, peering behind Dean’s leg, and seeing a bag. 

Dean then got an idea. “It’s a surprise, I’ll show you at the hotel.”

Seth smirked and then the two went back inside the car and continued the route to the hotel.

Too bad neither of them knew the effects of some cheap gas station red wine.


	18. Red Wine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Seth’s night get a little crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little kinky, so if you don’t like, don’t read!

_“Red Wine that is sold from cheap and unclean places can have a strange effect on the human mind.”_

That’s what the articles written by doctors said. Unfortunately, that’s exactly what happened to Dean and Seth.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Ta da!!” Dean grinned as Seth opened his eyes, to see a box of some cheap red wine. “Dean, why did you buy this?” 

“I thought you would want some,” Dean smiled, picking one up. “As a toast to become brothers again.. soon.”

Seth smirked and picked one up from the box. “To the hounds of justice!” He said, and together they clinked the bottles and took a sip.

The red wine’s chemical had nicotine. Yes, nicotine in wine sounds strange, but that’s what the doctors warned before.

About an hour later, both Dean and Seth finished the box, which had about a dozen bottles of wine. Not to mention, they were both drunk.

“Hey d-ean,” Seth said, slurring his words. “Can I tell you somethin’?” Dean smiled unevenly. “Sure friend.”

“I think you’re really cute Dean,” Seth slurred again. Dean giggled. “I think you’re cute too Seth.”

Just then, Seth got a little closer to Dean and..

BAM! Pushed his lips hard into Dean’s. Dean’s eyes widened, but he kissed back.

The two kept kissing for a few minutes, before they both stripped and had **sex**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Word of advice: be careful what you buy!


	19. “It”.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Seth wake up from the crazy night, and try to piece what happened the night before.

This wasn’t the first time of course.

_June 13, 2013_

It was just a typical guys night out. Roman, Seth, Dean, and a couple of their other friends went out to a bar. 

They were all having a great time, until Seth and Dean started taking shots. 

At first it was only one, then one turned into two, and two turned into four, and so on. 

They were both so drunk that they could barely even see the world around them anymore. 

Roman drove the two back to the hotel, and simply thought that once they went into the room, they would just fall asleep.

But, Dean went a little mental, and was begging Seth to have sex with him. At first Seth didn’t want to, and just wanted rest, but after a little bit, he decided he was down.

Seth and Dean loved each other, but while in their normal state, they thought it was too early for sex, and that they should wait another year or two, but the alcohol was overpowering. 

_Present Day.._

“Dean? Hey Dean! Wake up!” 

Dean shook his head from the memory to see Seth in his bed. 

“Wh-what’s wrong?” He asked confused.

Seth shivered. “Well, I woke up normally and saw you next to me. I thought we just shared a bed again.. but then I saw that I was completely naked and that our clothes were all over the floor!”

Dean froze. “Holy. Shit.”

Seth looked back to Dean. “I think.. we did it.”

And Dean simply nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice, I’m not very comfortable with taking about sex or anything related to it, so sorry for my childish ways, but I still hope you enjoyed.


	20. Confession.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Seth discuss last night.

Dean and Seth decided to talk about what happened later, since they needed to get on with the day.

They pretended as what happened last night didn’t happen, and they got ready and headed downstairs. 

Seth and Dean got breakfast and sat down together.

As Dean bit into an apple, Seth decided to bring the topic back. 

“So.. what caused us to do that last night?” He nervously said, as if he was scared to see Dean’s reaction.

Dean put his hand on Seth’s arm. “Don’t be nervous, I’m not mad. And I don’t know, maybe it was the-“ Dean stopped, widening his eyes.

“What is it? It was what?” Seth curiously asked.

“The Red Wine…”

“BOO!”

Dean shot out of his chair, and there, Alexa giggled. “Oh no, if Alexa found out what happened last night, she would flip!” Dean thought.

“Alexa! How’d you get here? I thought you were with Nia..” Dean asked.

Alexa grinned. “I am, but then, as I was going to get breakfast, I saw you!”

Seth smiled, he thought Alexa was hilarious. “That was pretty funny Bliss!” He chuckled.

“Haha, so funny,” Dean sarcastically responded, getting up from the ground.

“I’m going to grab Nia, we can eat together!” She squealed, and ran off.

Seth looked back to back sure Alexa was gone, and looked back at Dean with a little anger.

“Dean, you shouldn’t have gotten that red wine.”

“I know I know! I’m so stupid, it’s all my fault..” he sighed. Seth’s anger then faded away.

“Well, it wasn’t like what happened last night was a.. BAD thing..” he confessed.

“Wait what?” Dean asked, perking up.

“I… I like you a lot Dean..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH omg he confessed! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
